Pastime (HunHan)
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Sehun mendapat jatah liburannya selama 1 minggu setelah tour mini konsernya bersama EXO, apa yang akan sehun lakukan? HunHan/yaoi/20 area/judul kagak nyambung


#HunHanwonderland

This is just a fiction, don't judge me. But **HunHan** is Fucking **real** guys! **Just admit it!**

.

 **Warning! 20+ Area**

Enjoy to read and **don't forget leave review** for support another hunhan's fict!

.

 **Typo is my style guys yo yo yo~**

.

.

Sehun baru saja mendapat masa istirahatnya setelah berjibaku dengan jadwal exo selama berbulan bulan bersama exo.

Ia sudah tour mini konsernya bersama suho cs, dan kali ini managemen memberikan masa istirahat untuk exo. Syukurlah karena sehun bisa menghirup nafasnya sekarang, rasanya untuk dapat menikmati masa liburan adalah harga yang mahal untuknya dan yang lain.

Sehun benar benar terbelenggu dengan pekerjaan ketika usianya terbilang masih sangat muda.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putihnya sambil menghela nafas berat, punggungnya terasa pegal dan seluruh tulangnya terasa linu. Ia juga merasa sedikit pening dan sakit tenggorokan, padahal ia tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara.

Matanya menerawang ke langit langit apartemen nya, sekarang ia sedang libur dan bebas melakukan hal apa saja selama itu tidak terekspos media. Pilihannya antara pulang ke rumahnya atau berlibur. Tapi minggu lalu sehun sempat pulang kerumahnya walaupun sebentar.

Sehun malas untuk bepergian, ia butuh waktu istirahat sampai ia kembali sibuk dengan groupnya itu. Sepertinya sehun akan berdiam saja di apartemennya, mungkin nanti ia kan pergi ke dokter pribadinya untuk mencek kesehatannya, atau memanggil temannya untuk main ke apartemennya.

Ia harus benar benar rehat selama waktu liburannya.

Sehun mencek ponselnya, tadi ia membalas pesan dari luhan dan belum menceknya lagi. Mungkin saja luhan sudah membalasnya, dan tepat perkiraannya hyung tercintanya itu ternyata sudah membalas pesannya.

 _'Bagus jika mereka mengerti betapa lelahnya kalian selama ini, rasanya kurang impas jika mereka hanya memberikanmu waktu libur selama 1 minggu setelah kalian sibuk selama berbulan bulan'_

Sehun mengangguk membaca pesan luhan, memang sih rasanya kurang adil jika mereka hanya diberi waktu rehat selama 1 minggu setelah mereka hampir tak pernah merasakan liburan selama berbulan bulan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, sehun tak bisa banyak menuntut baginya mendapatkan waktu rehat selama 1 minggu saja itu sudah luar biasa, dari pada seperti waktu lalu. Exo hanya mendapat jatah libur selama 3 hari setelah itu mereka dikejutkan dengan jadwal yang luar biasa padatnya.

 _'Kau benar, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku bersyukur bisa dapat libur lebih lama dari bulan lalu'_

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya ke udara, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu luhan dan menghabiskan waktu disana. Lagipula sekarang luhan sedang masa istirahat setelah luhan sakit selama hampir 2 minggu karena terlalu memforsir tenaganya. Sehun benar benar dibuat cemas setengah mati karena luhan sakit dan tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena kondisinya benar benar drop.

Yah mungkin sehun bisa saja pergi kesana tanpa sepengetahuan paparazi yang selalu menguntiti nya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan luhan yang katanya sudah agak baikan.

 _'Jadi kau mau liburan kemana?'_

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya bingung, ia juga tak tahu akan liburan kemana.

 _'Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku sangat lelah sepertinya aku akan diam saja, aku akan mencek kesehatanku nanti karena tenggorokanku sakit'_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, ini sudah jam 10 malam dan dicina pasti sudah jam 11. Ia tidak enak kalau harus menganggu waktu istirahat luhan, luhan kan masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dan ini sudah pukul 10.45, ia cepat mencek ponselnya.

Panggilan video call tak terjawab dari luhan selama 5 kali, panggilan telepon juga selama 6 kali. Tumben sekali luhan meneleponnya malam malam begini, apa dia tidak mengantuk atau bagaimana?

 _'Sehun, aku akan ke korea kau jangan kemana mana ok? Aku akan ambil penerbangan malam agar tidak ketahuan media'_

Sehun melotot, astaga! Yang benar saja! Luhan mau ke korea? Sedang sakit? Ambil penerbangan malam pula! Ada apa dengan rusa cina yang satu ini?

 _'Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Tidak hyung, kau masih sakit'_

Sehun mematung ditempatnya, dia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran pemuda penyuka cr7 dan tim bola manchester united itu. Daripada luhan kemari lebih baik sehun yang kesana, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk luhan. Apapun itu!

 _'Jangan cegah aku, karena itu tak berpengaruh padaku. Pokoknya aku akan kesana, kau tunggu saj aku datang'_

Sehun menghela nafasnya, percuma juga ia mau koar koar, marah marah pada luhan. Karena luhan tak akan menganggapnya, terserah luhan saja! Sehun tak akan ambil pusing kalau kalau terjadi sesuatu pada luhan.

 _'Yah aku tahu, terserah kau hyung tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, ok?'_

 _'Ok hunnie! Kau tunggu aku! Aku punya kejutan untukmu'_

Sehun mengernyit, nah nah sekarang kejutan apa? Sudah sakit masih saja ingat mau memberi kejutan, hyungnya itu benar benar super sekali.

...

 **South Korea.**

Sehun mondar mandir tak tenang, saat luhan menghubunginya jika ia sudah sampai di bandara katanya sih bersama 2 orang crewnya. Jadi sehun minta bantuan temannya untuk menjemput luhan di bandara secepat mungkin, karena sehun tak mau media tahu kalau luhan datang ke korea saat ia sedang di beritakan sakit dan harus bed rest selama beberapa minggu.

'Ding Dong'

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, ia berlari cepat ke arah pintu utama. Mencek monitor kecil di dekat pintu lalu tersenyum lega.

"Bawa dia masuk cepat, aku tadi melihat ada mobil yang mengikuti kami" ucap teman sehun, luhan segera masuk ke dalam dan berlari ke arah kamar sehun lalu menutup pintunya.

"Terima kasih yah, lalu kau mau kemana lagi?" "2 orang crew luhan belum pesan hotel jadi aku akan membantu mereka mencari hotel dekat sini" "hati hati! aku berhutang budi padamu" teman sehun tersenyum lalu kembali memasang maskernya dan kupluk jaketnya.

.

Luhan sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ini masih malam, ayo kembali tidur" ucap sehun menghampiri luhan, luhan tersenyum dan menyimpan ponselnya di nakas lalu melepas jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Suaramu aneh, kau sakit yah? Apa kau flu?" sehun mengangguk, ia memang sedang flu kemarin tenggorokannya sakit dan ternyata itu gejala flu. Tidak parah namun sedikitnya itu membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak fit

"Apa parah? Selain flu apa lagi?" "hanya flu saja, aku butuh banyak istirahat dan banyak minum air putih" "kau pasti tidak memperhatikan kesehatannmu!" luhan mendelik.

Sehun menatap luhan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, jadi luhan menuduhnya tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya? Apa kabar denganmu xi luhan? Apa kau juga memperhatikan kesehatanmu, hingga sampai drop sepeti kemarin kemarin.

"Jadi apa kau memperhatikan kesehatanmu dengan baik?" luhan tersenyum malu, lalu berbaring dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal.

"Jawab aku hyung?" "astaga sehun! Iyah aku tahu aku juga tidak memperhatikan kesehatanku!" "nah sudah tahu sama sama salah, masih mau sok benar yah?" sehun tersenyum lalu ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping luhan.

"Kau itu kerja atau apa sih hyung sampai drop begitu?" "hehe terlalu asyik bekerja sehun sampai lupa" sehun mendengus, asyik bekerja sampai seperti itu.

"Kau mau mengulang kejadian waktu itu saat masih di exo yah?" "tidak sehun" "lain kali jaga kesehatanmu" "nah kau juga!" "aku sih sudah biasa, sudah tahan banting" luhan tertawa sambil menyiku lengan sehun, sehun terkikik pelan.

"Kau bilang mau memberiku kejutan, apa itu?" sehun memiringkan posisnya dan menatap luhan penasaran.

"Tunggu besok yah, aku masih ngantuk" luhan mencolek hidung sehun lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi hampir seluruh badannya, karena cuaca malam ini kebetulan sedang dingin dinginnya.

...

Luhan dan sehun kini sedang duduk di atas sofa, mereka sudah sarapan dan sudah membersihkan diri tentunya.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" sehun menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, dan tangan sebelahnya memainkan rambut luhan yang duduk disampingnya. "Sudah" ucap luhan, matanya tetap fokus ke layar ponselnya.

"Katanya mau memberi kejutan, mana kejutan untukku hm?" luhan tiba tiba diam dan mematikan layar ponselnya, ia menatap sehun cepat sambil menyeringai.

"Kau lelah kan sudah tour mini konsernya hampir berbulan bulan?" sehun mengangguk, "kau merindukanku?" sehun mengangguk ragu ketika luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh sehun dan menghimpitnya.

"Kau sepertinya butuh energy booster" sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan menantang, energy booster? Oh yah! Tentu saja! Sehun sangat sangat sangat membutuhkannya.

"Yah tentu saja" luhan mendekatkan dirinya makin dekat pada sehun, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sehun.

"Suaramu sexy" sehun terkikik malu "benarkah? Apa itu membuatmu bergairah?" luhan mengangguk, "kau tahu apa kejutannya?" sehun menggeleng. "Aku bawa energy booster untukmu hunnie~" "hm?" "apa aku bisa membuatmu sembuh dengan cepat?" sehun mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" tanya sehun 'sok' polos.

"Lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan sehun" luhan mengerling, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu sehun, "bagaimana?" tanya luhan ketika sehun malah terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Liburanku selama 1 minggu hyung, apa kau sanggup menjadi energy booster ku selama itu" "apapun untukmu hunnie" sehun menyeringai, jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu xi luhan. Karena sehun tak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah ia sepakati.

"Kau sexy sekali hyung" luhan tersenyum malu.

Sehun mengecup cuping telinga luhan hingga tubuh pria berdarah cina itu bergidik.

"Hannie~" luhan mengigit bibirnya menahan hasratnya untuk tak bersikap agresif, tapi suara rendah nan serak milik sehun benar benar membuat libidonya naik dengan cepat.

"Let's do it hannie" luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dengan posisinya, menyadari itu sehun membawa luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sehun?" "hm?" luhan mendekatkan wajahnya makin dekat denga wajah sehun, sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya saat luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Yatuhan apa sehun itu tidak mengerti apa yang luhan inginkan?

"Ck! Jangan menjauh!" "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jelaskan dulu" "diam saja apa susahnya sih! Nanti kau juga akan tahu" "tapi aku mau kau menjelaskan dulu padaku" "kau menyebalkan!" luhan hendak beranjak dari pangkuan sehun, namun sehun memegang pinggang luhan, dan menyeringai.

"Kau marah yah?" "tidak" luhan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lantai, baginya mungkin lantai lebih menarik dilihat daripada wajah sehun.

"Hannie, wajahku ada disini" sehun menarik dagu luhan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu, dan aku sangat khawatir saat tahu kau sakit, aku sangat merasa bersalah kau yang harus datang kesini" luhan tersenyum, "aku sudah sembuh, hanya butuh banyak istirahat saja sehun. Aku justru yang mengkhawatirkanmu" sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekilas.

"Jadwalku masih padat, aku tidak bisa lama lama disini. Jadi aku akan memanfaatkan hal ini sebaik mungkin" sehun tersenyum tampan (?) oh sehun, yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini pasti mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan di menit berikutnya.

Dan para readers berotak mesum ini juga pasti mengerti kan ? Ayo mengaku saja otak kalian pasti sudah ada diselangkangan hunhan kan?

...

"Sabar sehun" luhan mendorong kepala sehun yang sedari tadi mencumbu lehernya itu, ia menahan tangan sehun yang hendak merobek t-shirt yang dipakainya.

"Astaga! Ini merepotkan" sehun berdecak sambil menatap horor pada t-shirt yang dipakai luhan. Jangan berpikir untuk merobeknya sehun karena itu t-shirt favorit luhan!

"Ahh jangan dirobek hunniehh" sehun menarik t-sirt luhan sampai ke atas dadanya, sigap luhan mengigit t-shirtnya agar tak turun ke bawah dan membuat aktifitas sehun terganggu.

Sehun mulai menjilati nipple luhan dengan lidahnya memutari nipple pink itu, luhan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang disimpan di bahu sehun.

"Mmmhh shh" sehun mendongkak sedikit, memperhatikan wajah luhan yang sudah memerah.

"Kita lakukan dikamar" ucap sehun, luhan mendesah kecewa sambil turun dari pangkuan sehun, hey ayolah luhan sudah menahan hasratnya selama ini.

"Aww! Sehun!" "kau seperti anak gadis hyung"

Sehun terkekeh ketika punggung luhan tak sengaja membentur pintu kamar, "jangan mendorongku bodoh, sakit!" sehun lagi lagi terkekeh baginya ekspresi hyungnya ini sangat lucu. Ah tidak tidak! Bagi sehun setiap ekspresi luhan itu lucu!

"Aah hu-hunieehh" tangan sehun kini bergerilya di bagian bawah luhan, luhan menggeleng ketika ia ingat sesuatu.

"Stop, disini biar aku yang bekerja" ucap luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, waw! Sangat menggemaskan sekaligus sexy

Luhan lalu mendorong tubuh sehun terus hingga sehun terjatuh saat kakinya membentur tepi ranjang, luhan menyeringai. Dan sehun begidik ngeri, jangan sampai luhan berpikiran akan menjadi seme hari ini, hell no! Bagaimana bisa sehun yang gagah, ber-ABS super sexy nan menggoda ini akan menjadi uke? Dia tidak benar benar lupa kalau dulu luhan ngotot ingin jadi seme.

"H-hyung" "santai hunnie, aku tidak akan ngotot lagi jadi seme karena seme ku sekarang sudah bertransformasi jadi seme yang sangat menggairahkan" luhan merangkak ke pangkuan sehun, jemari lentiknya bergerak membelai rahang dan leher sehun.

"Mmhh" luhan menarik dagu sehun dan memulai perpangutan bibir mereka, sehun mengalah biarkan kali ini luhan yang memuaskannya. Toh jarang jarang luhan mau jauh jauh dari cina ke korea hanya untuk memuaskannya.

Tubuh bawah luhan bergerak tak nyaman di pangkuan sehun hingga tak sengaja kedua benda menonjol dibalik celana mereka saling menggesek, tangan luhan menyusup ke balik t-shirt sehun dan mengusap abs milik maknae exo itu.

"Mhh" sehun mendesah kecil dibalik ciuman panasnya.

"Hhahh~" luhan melepaskan perpangutan itu, matanya fokus ke arah tangannya yang sedang bekerja. Harus luhan akui ia kalah **manly** dari sehun, abs sehun jauh berbeda darinya. Luhan merasa dirinya semakin pantas di sebut 'cantik' karena di dalam tubuhnya tak ada satupun otot yang sangat menonjol seperti milik sehun. Baiklah luhan mengakui jika dia cantik dan merasa pantas untuk menjadi uke sehun.

"E-eh!" sehun ber eh ria ketika luhan mendorong tubuhnya hingga benar benar terlentang di ranjangnya.

"Come to dady little hunnie" sehun ber smirk ketika tangan luhan membelai tonjolannya yang makin membesar, "manjakan dia hunnie, dia rindu padamu" wajah luhan merona, ia malah malu dengan perkataannya sendiri tapi luhan terpaksa melakukannya untuk menyenangkan hati sehun yang sudah lelah bekerja.

Luhan mengangguk seperti anak kecil, tangannya membelai tonjolan itu dan membuka kancing beserta resleting celana pendek yang dipakai sehun.

"Sshh" "sudah bengkak hunnie" "kulum" "sst jangan buru buru, aku tidak akan kemana mana" "aku tidak tahan lagi" luhan tersenyum manis, perlahan ia membuka celana sehun dan melemparnya di lantai "akh! Astaga luhan, kau mau main main denganku!?" sehun membentak luhan sedikit karena sepertinya luhan mau main main dengannya yang sudah kepalang nafsu.

Luhan malah terkikik, lalu meronggoh isi celana dalam putih itu "sshh" sehun mendesis ketika kulit telapak tangan luhan menyentuh dan menggesek penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna, "semakin besar, apa setiap hari penismu selalu membesar" "diam dan lakukan saja ahh!" oh rupanya maknae sexy ini benar benar sudah sangat horny. Maklum saja sehun tak setiap hari mendapat belaian dari luhan kan.

"Mmhh" luhan menarik benda panjang, keras, dan berurat itu keluar dan menyembulah(?) benda kebangaan sehun itu. Luhan mengendus penis sehun yang memerah, karena bagi luhan disanalah ia dapat mencium aroma khas tubuh sehun dengan sangat jelas.

Lidah luhan terjulur menjilati bagian batang sehun hingga sehun menggeram tak sabar.

"Ma-masukan lu akhhh!" luhan mengangguk, cukup ia mempermainkan sehun melihat wajah sehun yang memerah ia jadi tak tega.

"Mmhh" keduanya berguman, saat penis sehun masuk setengahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik luhan.

"Ya-yahh ahhh luhanhh" luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati penis sehun yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Sehun bersusah payah kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sehun lalu membelai rambut luhan dan menekan kepalanya, "mmh" "akkh! Itu nikmat luuh" luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo agak lambat lalu sedang cepat dan kembali melambat, membuat sehun kesal dibuatnya.

10 menit berlalu hingga luhan merasakan penis sehun mulai berkedut kedut di dalam mulutnya, "holldhh on hannieh ahh!" luhan mempersiapkan mulutnya untuk mendapat semburan cairan hangat, kental, putih dan berbau amis dari penis sehun.

"Luuh cumhh ahh!" sehun mendorong kepala luhan semakin dalam mengulum penisnya, dan cairan itu meleleh di sudut bibir kecil luhan.

"Uhuk! Kau gila sehun, aku hampir mati tersedak" sehun cekikikan

"Kau hebat sayang" sehun mengelus rambut luhan sayang, luhan menyeka bekas lelehan sperma milik sehun lalu kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh sehun, luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun dan sedikir menggoyangkan bagian pantatnya hingga bergesekan dengan penis sehun yang sialnya, kembali menegang.

"Ke inti hannie, aku sudah tak tahan lagi" luhan terkikik kecil lalu beranjak ke tengah ranjang ber sprei putih itu. Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuka pahanya lebar lebar dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Hunniehh~" luhan menggerakan jari jarinya seperti anak kecil yang minta di peluk oleh ayahnya, smirk terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Sehun menghampiri luhan lalu menumpu tubuhnya di atas luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di kedua sisi kepala luhan.

"Astaga kau sexy sekali hyung, dari mana kau be-" "setiap aku melihat video saat kau sexy dance, aku selalu membayangkan sex yang hebat denganmu" sehun menyeringai.

"Nikmati energy booster mu hunniehh mhh" sehun mulai mencumbu kembali leher luhan lalu turun ke dada luhan setelah menyibak t-shirt luhan.

"Buka bajumu sayang" luhan mengangguk ia membuka bajunya dan melemparnya

"Aahh nnghh hhhaah" lidah sehun kini mulai bekerja di bagian perut putih luhan, tangannya kananya mengusap nipple luhan dan tangan kirinya menarik celana pendek luhan dan melemparnya asal.

"Se-sehunhh angghh oohh" sehun hanya tersenyum menang, sehun mengusap paha bagian dalam luhan perlahan dan menggoda bagian selangkangannya membuat luhan melengguh dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Gemas, sehun akhirnya melepas celana dalam luhan yang juga ia lempar ke lantai, ia juga melepas bajunya hingga kini keduanya benar benar naked.

.

"Nggghh se-sehunhh langsunghh sajahh ahh!"

"Tunggu, aku ambil pengaman dulu" "tidakhh!" Luhan langsung bangkit dari posisinya sambil menahan sebelah tangan Sehun. Sehun mengernyit

"Ja-jangan pakai pengaman" wajah luhan sudah memerah, bibirnya juga membengkak dan memerah dan jangan lupakan benang saliva yang meleleh di sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Ta-tapi-" "kali ini jangan pakai pengaman! Aku ingin merasakan penismu tanpa penghalang, lakukan saja" sehun makin kebingungan, biasanya luhanlah yang akan memohon pada sehun agar sehun melakukan pengaman ketika berhubungan sex tapi kali ini entah kenapa luhan malah melarangnya memakai pengaman.

Menyadari ekspresi sehun yang kebingungan, luhan menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak perlu memakainya, karena aku tahu kau orang yang 'bersih' sehun" luhan mengusap rahang sehun dengan jemarinya dengan lembut lalu beralih ke rambut sehun.

"Kau hanya melakukannya denganku kan?" sehun mengangguk, "kalau begitu lakukan itu tanpa pengaman kali ini" "kau yakin?" luhan mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku akan-" "apalagi? Lakukan saja sehun! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" "lubricant, kau pasti mem-" "tidak usah! Pakai air liurmu saja sehun" sehun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam hingga kini ia melihat luhan yang begitu menggoda dihadapannya.

Sehun menyanggupi lalu kembali memposisikan dirinya di selangkangan luhan, luhan kembali berbaring tangan kurusnya bersiap meremas sprei putih itu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya nanti. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama ia melakukan sex dengan sehun tapi tetap saja rasanya akan selalu sakit.

Sehun mengeluarkan air liurnya di kedua jarinya lalu melumurinya di sekitar lubang anal milik luhan.

"Aahh mmhh"

"tahan hannie" luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk, cengkeramannya di sprei itu mulai mengerat ketika jemari telunjuk milik sehun perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang anal nya.

"Akkh! Sehun sakit!"

"tahan"

"aakhh! Nggh!" rasa panas dan sakit mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Satu lagi"

"Mmh!" sehun memfokuskan dirinya di lubang luhan, hingga kini semua jarinya masuk kedalam lubang anal milik luhan sepenuhnya, sehun tersenyum lega ia merangkak ke atas tubuh luhan, menarik dagu luhan dan kembali memulai ciuman yang penuh nafsu itu.

"Amhh!" luhan mendesah keenakan di sela sela ciumannya ketika jemari sehun berhasil menemukan titik nikmat di dalam lubangnya, sehun terus menumbuk daging itu dengan jemarinya dan menggerakannya dengan gerakan menggunting dan memutar untuk memperluas pintu masuknya nanti.

"Hhahh~ ahh ahh yahh lagiih disanahh mmhh ahhh ohh"

"Aku masuk yah?"

"Mmh" luhan mengangguk pasrah.

Sehun menarik kedua jarinya, ia mengocok sebentar penisnya hingga kembali menegang, mencolek sedikit precum penis luhan dan mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala penisnya yang memerah.

"Buka lebih lebar" luhan menurut, ia membuka pahanya lebih lebar hingga hole laparnya yang memerah kini terpampang jelas dihadapan sehun, sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia merasa sangat terangsang melihat luhan yang kini tergolek pasrah di atas ranjangnya sambil membuka pahanya lebar lebar minta dimasuki, bagi sehun luhan lebih menggoda dari seorang wanita yang memakai bikini dipantai.

"Aakhhh! Sa-sakit! Pelan pelan sehun"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu memasukan penisnya perlahan kedalam lubang yang kini sudah sangat memerah. "Tahan" "aakhh!" luhan mencengkram bahu sehun hingga buku buku tangannya memutih, ternyata tanpa lubricant efeknya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Jleb

"Oohh luhhanhh ahh"

Sehun mendongkak ketika semua penisnya sukses masuk kedalam lubang luhan, ia mendesah keenakan saat dinding rektum luhan menjepit penisnya. Luhan bergerak tak nyaman.

"Sshh be-bergerakhh sehunhh" sehun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia kembali mencumbu leher luhan dan menggerakan bagian pinggulnya maju mundur perlahan dengan lembut tapi pasti.

"Aahh mmhh eungghh ammh"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, sekujur tubuhnya kini seperti disengat listrik ribuan volt dan membuatnya bergetar. Bagian lehernya kini dimanjakan oleh lidah sehun, penisnya menggesek di perut berotot sehun dan lubangnya di genjot oleh penis sehun, inilah yang selalu luhan rindukan dari pertemuan mereka yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun.

"Aahhh luuhh sempithh"

"Mmhh masih sakithh" ucap luhan denagn suara seraknya, sehun mengecup dahi luhan

"bukahh matamuh ahh luhanhh" luhan perlahan membuka matanya, luhan tersenyum manis ketika melihat wajah sehun yang berkeringat ada di depan wajahnya.

"Aahh yahh disituuh sehunhh nnghh"

"Disinihh?"

"Yyahh lagihh se-sehunhh ahh aah ahh"

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun, dan sebelah tangan sehun ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis luhan yang sedari tadi tak ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Mmhh sayanghh ahh fasterhh hunniehh ahh yeahh ohh ohh nghh"

"Ahh luhh"

"Sshh aahh lebihh cepatt hunniehh disannaah ahh ah ah"

Tubuh kecil luhan bergerak naik turun sesuai irama tusukan penis sehun di bagian bawah tubuhnya, suara decitan dari ranjang mulai terdengar membuktikan bahwa kini betapa cepatnya gerakan pinggul sehun menghujam titik ternikmat luhan.

"Aah ah ah hunniehh astagahh ahh ahh!"

"Enak?"

"Yyahh inihh oonnghh! Enakkhh sekalihh ahh teruss hunniehh" sehun semakin mempecepat gerakannya, suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut luhan selalu berhasil membakar birahinya.

"Fuckk sempithh luuhh"

"Lebihh dalamh sehunhh ahh mmhh anggh lebih ahh! Ya tuhannhh shh uuh"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, rasa nikmat dibagian bawah tubuhnya terus bertambah dan kocokan tangan sehun di penisnya juga semakin melambat membuat dirinya frustrasi.

"Luhanhh ahh"

"Fasterhh hunniehh akuuh mmhh akuhh mauuh sampaiihh nghh"

sehun menarik pinggul luhan hingga penisnya kini tertancap lebih dalam.

"Aahhh! Astagahhh nikmatthh eungghh" desah luhan merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa di bagian bawahnya.

Sehun mendongkak sambil mengigit bibirnya, penisnya mulai berkedut dan dinding rektum luhan semakin menjepit penisnya.

"Se-sehunnhh akuu ahhh!"

"Aahh fuck!"

Luhan sampai lebih dulu, spermanya menyemprot membasahi abs milik sehun dan juga tangannya.

"Sebentarrhh lagiih luuh"

"Cepathh sehunhh ahh" luhan merasakan penis sehun yang semakin membesar dan-

"Luhhanhh!"

Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam lubang luhan, luhan mendesah lega, nafasnya tersenggal senggal begitupun dengan sehun.

Sehun menarik penisnya keluar, "tanpa pengaman rasanya lebih nikmat kan?" luhan menggerling pada sehun yang dibalas anggukan dari sehun.

"Andai aku bisa merasakannya setiap hari" luhan terkikik, yahh jika luhan masih ada di exo mungkin sehun akan setiap hari melakukannya dengan luhan, sayang sekali luhan dan dirinya harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, karena sekarang luhan juga punya aktifitas sendiri.

Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan menungging "ronde ke2 hunnie?" sehun menelan salivanya kasar, luhan menggodanya dan dengan sengaja memposisikan pantatnya di hadapan sehun. Sehun menyeringai, ayolah jarang jarang kan luhan mau seagresif ini. Kesempatan ini tak boleh ia lewatkan.

"Aakhh! Pelanhh pelanhh ahh!"

Luhan menjerit keras hingga melengking saat tanpa aba aba sehun memasukan penisnya kedalam lubangnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Diamhh dan nikmati sajahh ahh!"

"Annghh sehunnhhh sshh mmhh"

Tubuh luhan tersentak sentak ke depan ketika sehun menggenjot lubangnya dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Aahh ah ah disanahhh oohh lagiihh sehunhh lagihh nnghh hhahh~"

Sehun menarik pinggul luhan, suara gesekan pantat luhan terdengar keras di dalam ruangan yang bersuhu panas itu.

"Mmhhh ahh fasterhh hunniiehh ah ah ah"

Tangan luhan bergetar dan tubuhnya terus tersentak kedepan dengan keras hingga tubuhnya hampir ambruk, sehun benar benar terlalu gagah!

"Luuhannh ahh ahh"

"Annghh sshh aahh yyeeaahh oouuhh ahh"

tangan sehun kini bergerak mengocok penis luhan dan menekan lubang penis luhan.

"Aahh! Aah sehhunhh ahhh!"

"Sshh mhh" luhan menunduk memperhatikan kerja tangan sehun di penisnya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar, membuat salivanya menetes dari bibirnya.

"Sehunhh akkuuhh ahh lebihh cepathh anggh! Cumhh huniiehh cummhh!"

Luhan menyemprotkan spermanya di tangan sehun dan sebagian lagi membasahi sprei, luhan ambruk namun dengan sigap sehun menahan pinggul luhan dan terus menggenjotnya cepat hingga tubuh luhan tersentak keras.

"Aahh sehunnhh nngghh"

Luhan mencengkram sprei putih itu, ia tak sanggup lagi kembali menopang tubuhnya karena hentakan sehun terlalu keras.

"Aakhh!"

"Oouhh sshh lebihh dalammhh sehunhh ah ah ah" pipi luhan bergesekan dengan sprei putih itu, luhan bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya, tusukan sehun teralu brutal menurutnya.

"Sshh luhannhh ah ah"

"Ah ah hunnieehh fasterhhh ituhh nikmatt ahh"

Sehun meremas penis dan pinggulnya terus bergerak menghentak lubang luhan lebih dalam dan lebih cepat.

"Sehunnhh aahh!" luhan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan posisi ini.

Penis sehun berkedut kedut hingga-

"Sshh luuhh" sehun menarik nafasnya lalu melepas penisnya dari sarang ternyamannya.

Luhan berguling ke samping, menyanpingkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan lelah.

"Posisi miring, ayo"

"sehun! Tunggu sebentar aku ahhh ahhh! Se-sehunhh nggghh!"

Gila gila gila! Mungkin itulah umpatan yang akan luhan katakan jika saja sehun kini tak memasukan kembali penisnya kedalam holenya secara tiba tiba. Mulutnya terasa dibungkam oleh kenikmatan yang kembali mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Luhhh, mhhh"

"Sehunhh kauu ahh! Yaaahh ahhh kauhh gilahhh eumhh hhahh~"

Sehun tersenyum menang dibalik aktifitasnya. Hey hey! Sudah berapa bulan sehun tak merasakan hole hyung tercintanya ini, sehun tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Toh sehun juga tak bisa merasakan kenikmatan ini setiap hari kan.

"Sshhh luhanhh kau semakin sexy eunggh!"

"Mhh ahh aah ah! Wo ai ni nghh sehunhhh mphh yaahh therehhh! Hunniehh unghh!"

Sehun semakin cepat menggenjot liang itu, semakin dalam dan semakin cepat. Tangan nya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis luhan.

Luhan refleks mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan bertumpu diatas kaki sehun, tangannya meremas paha dan pantat sehun. Posisi ini memang bukan posisi favorit sehun maupun luhan, namun posisi ini tak kalah nikmat dengan posisi favorit keduanya.

"Sehunhh ahhh ciummhh ahh ahh ahh!"

Luhan memutar sedikit kepalanya kebelakang agar ia bisa mencium bibir sehun. Sehun yang pengertian (?) itu segera meraup bibir bengkak luhan dengan ganasnya.

"Ammhh mmhh!"

"Mmhh"

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan merasakan sensasi bercinta yang baru, karena ini baru pertama kalinya bagi mereka bercinta dengan posisi ini.

"Ah! Shhh ahhh hunniehh inihh terlalu nikmathh haah ahh ahh astagahh ngghh!"

"Nikmatihh hanniehh"

Harus luhan akui, meskipun posisi miring ini membuat sehun sedikit sulit menggerakan pinggulnya namun bagi luhan posisi ini terasa 2x lebih nikmat.

Luhan mencengkeram tangan sehun yang sedang bergerak mengocok penisnya, ia tak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa melampiaskan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi di bawah tubuhnya.

"Fashhteer sehunhh fasterhh ahh yeahh lagihh aahh ahh lagihh sehunhh ku mohonnhh sshh"

"Sabar luhhh, ahh shit! Susahh luhanhh"

Sehun meracau, gerakannya sedikit terbatas tak sebebas saat menggunakan gaya 'doggy style'.

"Cumhhh sehunhh cumhh ahhh"

"Tahanhh haniieh"

2 sodokan terakhir hingga-

"Sehunhh"

"Bersamahh"

Crot!

"Eungghh hunniehh!"

"Luhannhh ahh"

Nafas keduanya tersenggal, luhan merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas namun ternyata penis sehun kembali menegang didalam holenya.

 _'Shit! Kenapa sehun begitu perkasa'_ batin luhan, sepertinya ini tak akan habis hanya dengan 3 atau 4 ronde.

...

"Angghh sshh ahh ahhh"

"Terus luhanhh mhh"

Kini luhan memilih posisinya 'uke on top' dan sehun duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di headbord ranjangnya. Membiarkan luhan untuk mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

"Mmphh ahh ahh apahh inihh nikmathh sehunhh ahhh nghh ah ah?"

"Nikmathh luhhh shh"

Luhan tersenyum, hatinya berlonjak senang ketika sehun ternyata terpuaskan oleh nya kali ini. Luhan menarik kepala sehun lalu menuntunnya untuk mencumbu dada datarnya.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya memutari nipple pink itu perlahan, membuat luhan mendongkakan kepalanya kebelakang, sebelah tangannya menekan kepala sehun agar semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya dan sebelahnya lagi bertumpu dibahu tegap sehun.

Ia sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan membuat penisnya bergesekan langsung dengan abs milik sehun yang sudah mengkilap karena keringat.

"Nnhhh ahhh hisapph teruss sehunhh"

"Mmhh ammhh"

Luhan semakin menekan kepala sehun sambil sesekali meremas remas dan mengacak rambut sehun hingga tak berbentuk lagi rupanya.

"Percepat gerakanmu, lu ngghhh~"

"Mmmhh ahhh ohhh sepeertih inihh hunniehh?"

"Yeahh teruss luhanhh"

"Aahh ahh ngghh umhh a-ahh ah ah"

Tubuh luhan bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, suaranya bergetar karena gerakan tubuhnya. Sehun hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya sensual, kedua tangannya ia simpan di pinggang luhan membantu luhan untuk mempercepat gerakan pantatnya.

"Ohhh! Ahh ahh! Umhh sehunhh nikmatt sekalihh ahh"

Sehun menyeringai, luhan terlihat semakin sexy saja. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak naik turun mencari kepuasan birahinya sendiri, matanya terpejam erat dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit sambil mendesahkan namanya.

"Se-sehunhh akuuh lelahh ahh ahh"

Luhan merengek manja ketika tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lelah hingga tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak.

"Lebih cepathh luhanhh"

"Akuuhh ohh ahh ah lelahh sehunhh ahh"

Sehun akhirnya membantu menggerakan pinggul luhan naik turun, karena tenaga luhan yang semakin berkurang maklum saja karena mereka melakukannya 7x tanpa istirahat dulu.

"Sebentarhh lagihh"

"Ahh ahh! Sehunnhh akuuhh mmh"

Luhan kembali mempercepat pergerakannya ketika dirasa penis sehun yang berkedut kedut dan membesar di dalam lubangnnya.

"Ngghh huniiehh!"

"Aahh hanniehh"

Luhan ambruk di atas tubuh sehun, dan dengan cepat sehun menangkapnya.

"Aku lelah sehun" sehun mengusak rambut luhan dan mengecup kepalanya lalu memposisikan luhan agar berbaring disampingnya.

Perlahan sehun mencabut penisnya, tangannya dengan lembut membelai lekukan wajah luhan.

"Xie xie hannie" luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "apapun untukmu hunnie, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Sangat! Aku sangat merasa baikan, kalau begini aku bisa kuat kerja berbulan bulan tanpa libur asalkan kau yang menjadi energy booster ku" luhan terkikik, "kalau terus terusan begini apa kabar lubangku sayang" sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekilas.

"Berapa ronde kali ini hunnie?" sehun terdiam sambil sedikit berpikir, "angka favoritmu hannie" luhan menepuk kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil "7 yah?" sehun mengangguk, sehun lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos luhan.

"Pakai bajumu yah, dingin" ucap sehun sambil memungut pakaian mereka yang tergeletak di atas ubin begitu saja.

.

Selama hampir seminggu mereka terus melakukan aktifitas nista itu(?), jika saja laogao tak menelepon luhan untuk cepat kembali ke cina mungkin sudah 1 minggu penuh luhan menemani sehun.

Sehun juga sudah kembali dengan aktifitasnya dengan exo, menjalankam jadwal jadwal padat setelah 1 minggu mendapat jatah libur.

Luhan juga sudah kembali beraktifitas di studionya bersama crewnya.

.

 _ **Dan kemudian setelah itu...**_

"Aaaawwwww!" laogao hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang ia minum ketika luhan berteriak dari arah ruang latihannya, laogao yang merasa khawatir segera berlari secepat larinya 'flash' ke arah ruang latihan luhan dan crewnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" "ahhh sakit sekali~" laogao hanya geleng geleng kepala ketika melihat luhan yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengelus pantatnya sayang dan temannya mengelus punggung luhan khawatir.

"Ada apa lu?" "laogao, dia memukul pantatku" luhan mengadu pada asistennya itu sambil menunjuk teman tim dancenya itu dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan, dan laogao menatap tajam pada teman latihan luhan yang kini mematung. Lalu laogao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya memukulnya pelan ge aku bersumpah! astaga xiao lu kau seperti perempuan" "ish! Tapi ini sakit, aku manly! Dan aku tidak seperti perempuan!"

Luhan menatap tajam pada temanya itu, padahal temannya itu hanya memukul pantat luhan pelan karena luhan berulang kali salah gerakan dan salah posisi hingga selalu bertubrukan dengan yang lain. Merasa gemas jadi ia memukul pantat luhan pelan tapi entah kenapa efeknya bisa sedahsyat itu.

"Luhan sedang ambeien jadi pantatnya sakit" ucap laogao sambil membantu luhan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, dan temannya mengangguk "xiao lu maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ambeien. Jangan terlalu banyak makan pedas kalau begitu" luhan mengangguk sambil meringis sakit

 _'Mau saja aku tipu'_ dalam hati luhan tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Rasanya sangat lucu membohongi asistennya san teman temannya. Mereka percaya saja kalau luhan itu sedang ambeien karena terlalu banyak makan pedas, padahal kenyataannya karena luhan terlalu banyak melakukan sex dengan sehun hingga timbulah lecet yang belum mengering di pantatnya.

"Latihannya sudah dulu yah" ucap luhan pada laogao "dasar manja, memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu sampai sakit begini?" luhan terkikik "ra-ha-sia" laogao memutar bola matanya.

Laogao tak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa maksud kata 'rahasia' yang luhan ucapkan barusan. Lagipula ia tak habis pikir mengapa luhan betah sekali dikorea hingga rela ambil penerbangan malam dan sembunyi sembunyi pergi kesana hanya untuk menemui sehun yang menjadi 'couple' nya selama ini.

Rasanya laogao ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang HunHan lakukan dikorea hingga pulang pulang luhan mengeluh sakit pinggang dan ambeien, tak lupa juga dengan kantung matanya yang membengkak dan beberapa bekas 'luka' disekitar lehernya yang sengaja luhan tutup dengan plaster luka atau kerah baju yang menutupi area lukanya.

.

"Break! 30 menit!"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah berbincang mesra dengan chanyeol.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian hm?" sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol bergantian.

"Menyenangkan" ucap baekhyun "lumayan" timpal chanyeol, dan sehun tersenyum dengan cerianya membuat chanbaek saling melempar pandangan heran lalu saling menggeleng.

"Apa kau dapat jackpot sehun?" tanya chanyeol heran, sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "waktu liburan aku terkena flu" chanbaek ber oh ria, namun pertanyaan mulai timbul di kepala baekhyun.

"Kalau kau sakit itu berarti kau tidak liburan?" "aku kan memang tidak liburan" baekhyun mengangguk, "lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu semangat sekarang?" tanya chanyeol mulai penasaran, karena tidak biasanya sehun bisa senyum senyum dari pagi sampai sore seperti sekarang.

"Karena aku sakit aku dapat energy booster" "energy booster?" ucap chanbaek bersamaan lalu kembali melempar pandang, sehun mengangguk.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya" sehun melenggang pergi berjalan bak model wanita di catwalk begitu saja membuat chanbaek menggaruk kepala mereka masing masing.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya baekhyun "dia gila" ucap chanyeol sambil cekikikan lalu merangkul bahu baekhyun.

"Astaga sehun! Jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak mau tertular penyakit gilamu!" "hyungg!" "ya! Menyingkir atau ku pukul kepalamu dengan sepatuku!" "aku tidak gila! Ya! Hyung kau mau kemana!?" "manager hyung! Sehun gila! Siapapun tolong telepon luhan sekarang!"

chanbaek memutar tubuhnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat suho yang berlari menghindar dari sehun yang terus menguntiti suho dari belakang.

Ingat, segala hal yang berlebihan itu akan menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik, lecet, manja dan gila misalnya(?) so guys gunakan 'energy booster' mu sewajarnya saja yah!

.

HunHan : Pastime

.

 **review review!** **yo yo yo~**

Hamdalah(?) yang mau baca fict menyesatkan dan tak berguna ini :'v

Thank you so much guys yg udah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF..

FF OUAP masih dalam proses pengetikan, ff ini udh ngejamur sayang kalau gk di post :'v

 **KEEP SUPPORT HUNHAN TILL THE END! I LOVE YOU GUYS!*flyingkiss***


End file.
